


take party, add alcohol, get fic

by christchex



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tweet!Fic, a lot of ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: A series of tumblr ficlets written from prompts or based off of actual events.





	1. Bday Fic- Alex washing Michael's hair 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here you will find the variety of fics I wrote on my birthday and at my friend's bachelorette party. I have edited them somewhat from their original state... because tbh I was drunk or tipsy when I wrote most of them.

> Prompt: I would very much like Alex washing Michaels hair please

“But what are all of these for?”

Alex picked up one of the bottles lining the limited space of the Airstream’s shower. All along the perimeter, bottles were lined up each with a different fruit on the label.

“That one is for volume, so that my curls don’t fall. The one next to it I use once to make sure my scalp stays hydrated. And the rest are conditioners. These curls don’t stay like this naturally Alex.” Michael pulled on one of the curls, as if to emphasize the importance of proper hair maintenance.

Alex looked back, confused.

“You need all of these? Really?”

Michael laughed as he ducked under the spray.

“I mean, no. But they all smell nice too so I like to mix it up. Which one do you want to use?”

Alex stepped back, trying to avoid the spray off of Michael’s head. He was still mostly clothed and did not want to deal with wet jeans or with the clean up. The shower wasn’t big enough for the two of them, and standing outside the shower as he washed Michael’s hair was definitely odd but he wanted to do this anyway. He’d take any excuse to run his fingers through those curls.

“What did you use the other day? When we went with Maria and Liz to the movies?”

“Hmm,” Michael thought for a second. “Think it was the jasmine one.” He picked up a pale yellow bottle. “Does this smell right?”

Alex took a deep breath. The light floral sent smelled just as good as he remembered.

“Yeah, that’s definitely the one.”

With a smile he took the bottle from Michael’s hand and poured some into his palm. He lathered the conditioner and started working it into Michael’s hair. He scratched his fingers into Michael’s scalp, gently massaging. He twirled one of the curls at the back of his neck as he made his way through his hair. He took much longer than he needed to, just enjoying the sensation of the water on his forearms and Michael’s hair curling through his fingers. He could see Michael relaxing the longer he went.

Yes, it was awkward but it was definitely worth it.


	2. Bday fic- Alex washing Michael's hair 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: alex washing michael's hair

“It’s going to work better this time, I promise. My shower is bigger than yours,” Alex said as he started to strip Michael of his clothing.

“You still can’t go in the shower with your prosthetic. And bringing your crutches in with you means your hands are occupied.” Michael didn’t stop Alex for reaching for his belt buckle. He might not understand why Alex wanted to do this so much, but he was never going to stop him from taking off his clothes.

“I have a shower bench Guerin. We’re doing this.” His statement was punctuated by a clang as the belt it the floor. He quickly unbuttoned Michael’s jeans. “Now, come on. It’s shower time.”

Michael stepped out of his jeans and stood in the middle of the bathroom. He watched as Alex took off his clothes and sat on the toilet seat to take off his prosthetic.

“I don’t see you in the shower Guerin,” Alex said as he looked up to see Michael in the same place as before.

“Just tell me why you want this so much? I don’t really get it.”

Alex stood up and Michael walked towards him. Michael wrapped his arms around Alex as Alex smiled. 

“I want to do this, because I love you. And I like touching you. And I love your curls. I like the idea of this, of a moment and a routine that is ours alone.” He sent Michael a sappy smile. “Plus, I really really like the sounds you make when I have my fingers in your hair.”

Michael laughed and gave Alex a kiss.

“Well, with those reasons, how can I say no?” He kissed Alex again. He dropped his voice, low and husky, when he said, “But first, we have to get you to the shower.” He smirked and lifted Alex up, so that his thighs were wrapped around Michael’s hips.

Alex laughed. “I knew you’d see it my way.”


	3. Bday Fic: Michael drinks fruity mixed drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michael Guerin, macho swaggering cowboy extraordinaire, ordering the pink fruity drinks because they taste good, okay, and he doesn't care what anyone thinks.

Michael Guerin has this saunter that appealed to every woman in the Wild Pony and Wyatt Long fucking hated it. His lazy smirk and his cowboy hat had most of the ladies following him, despite the fact that most of them had hopped on that ride already.

Wyatt hated him. Not as much as he hated the illegals that killed his sister, but he still hated him.

He especially hated the nights when Guerin would walk up to the bar, playing all macho with his cowboy swagger, and order some drink that looked like he came straight out of Sex and the fucking City. He wouldn’t order whiskey or tequila or beer like a normal goddamn man. No. He had to order a fruity fucking drink.

“Want a sip, Long?” He’d ask when he saw Wyatt looking. “Taste better than the piss you drink, got more alcohol in it too.”

He’d always fucking smirk and say “I don’t think you’re man enough for it Long. You and your racist friends get trashed off 6% domestic shit.”


	4. Bday Fic: Alex's reaction the first time he sees The Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Also Alex's reaction when he first saw Michael in THE HAT

Alex had five days in town before he had to be back at base. Five days to mostly avoid his father, hang out with Maria, and hope against hope that he wouldn’t run into Michael at any point. Their last parting hadn’t ended well, and Alex was not ready to start that fight again.

Alex pushes his way into the Wild Pony an hour before opening.

“We’re closed!” Maria’s voice rang through the bar, though she made no move to look up.

Really, Maria should start to locking the door if this is such a common occurrence.

“I know, but I’m here to see a friend and I was hoping she’d make an exception…” Alex’s sentence was cut off my a loud squeal of delight.

“Alex! What are you doing here???” She made her away around the bar.

“In town on leave for a few days. Had to come see my favorite bartender, didn’t I?”

“You mean, had to come see your best friend right? Don’t demote me Manes.”

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. They didn’t let go for a while.

-

He stayed at the bar for hours, catching up with Maria between customers. He had just started a beer when he felt a presence next to him.

“Whiskey?” Maria asked to the person next to him. The black hat obscured their face.

“Nah, I’m celebrating tonight DeLuca. How about tequila.”

Alex froze, bottle at his lips. He knew that voice.

Maria set the shot glass down in front of Michael.

“Have fun celebrating Guerin.” Her voice betrayed her skepticism that Michael needed the excuse of a celebration to drink.

Michael finally turned towards Alex, smirk firmly in place when he replied, “I sure will DeLuca.”

And fuck, did that smirk do things to him. Worse though, was Michael Guerin in a cowboy hat. The black contrasted with his skin, the dark on the warm golden tan, and added to his glow. The hat cast shadows on his face, dramatic and gorgeous in the way it put focus on his mouth. It hid his curls, which was a shame, but Alex could see them still- just a tease to remind him what it was like to have those curls peak out from between his fingers.

Alex took a deep pull of his beer.

His resolve to avoid Michael Guerin just died.

-

** _BONUS: what was going on in Alex’s head_ **

Alex: Ugh, I can’t believe I’m going to sleep with him.

His internal Maria: you don’t have to

Alex: nope. gonna do it.


	5. Bday Fic: The Significant Other's first alien birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write Alex, Liz, and Noah finally being invited to the alien birthday bash now that they’re in on the big secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP nobel. You will be missed.

“It’s a sibling thing, Noah. You wouldn’t find it fun, Noah. We just do brunch and bitch, Noah. I cant believe you lied to me all these years.” Noah called to Isobel from his car in the roller coaster. He had taken the spot next to Michael, claiming that they couldn’t sit next to their significant others every time.

Isobel thought it was more that he was happy he finally got to spend time with his brother-in-law outside of crazy alien shenanigans.

“It isn’t always like this,” Isobel said to Liz who ended up being her partner this time around. “It was Michael’s turn to choose this year. This is much better than every time he made us go camping.”

“I can’t actually imagine you camping, honestly.”

Isobel did _not_ take that as an insult.

They stopped talking as the ride took off.

Once they were off, Liz and Isobel kept talking.

“Is this really the first year you let Noah come?”

“It just didn’t feel right, when he didn’t know, you know? We had to pretend every day. We just wanted a day when we didn’t have to hide.”

Liz smiled and pulled Alex and Max in to the huddle when she saw Michael and Noah run off to the next coaster.

“Let’s give them so space. It looks like they want to be alone.”

They laughed as they followed behind at a much slower space.


	6. Bday Fic: Michael's nibbling making flower crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: michael's niblings [gender neutral term for nieces + nephews] making him a flower crown to fit on the brim of his cowboy hat

“You look cute. Very manly, it fits right in with your cowboy aethestic.” Alex laughed.

“I think I look beautiful, thank you very much. Noah even said so.” Michael’s grin was huge as he proudly showed off his new look. Tiny daisy chains hung off of his hat, haphazard and delicate. They were poorly formed, but made with love.

“Oh yes,” Alex said as he picked one of the chains off of Michael’s hat. “Yes look absolutely beautiful. I take it this was Layla’s doing?”

“Actually, that one was Max’s. Layla and Kent’s were the ones that actually look good!”

Alex laughed again and pulled Michael in for a kiss.

“You are the most beautiful cowboy I have ever seen.”


	7. Bday Fic: Alex taking advantage of Michael's immunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sick!alex taking advantage of not being able to pass his germs onto michael

“I’m dying. It’s official. This is how I go.”

Michael turned an amused eye towards Alex, whom was buried under layers on blankets on the bed. A tuff of dark hair and an arm were all that could be seen of him. The arm had only made an appearance a few moments before while Alex tried to grab Michael on his way to the door.

“You aren’t dying Alex, it’s not even the flu,” Michael said from the far side of the room. He opened a dresser and got out a new shirt and sweatpants for Alex. “Come on, a shower and a change of clothes will help you feel better. I’ll even change the sheets for you.”

Alex was having none of it.

“No.” Michael could hear the petulance, and he was sure he’d seen the stubborn furl of his eyebrows if he could see Alex’s face.

Michael tried not to laugh.

“I know I’ve never been sick, but even I know that you can’t keep laying in your sickbed all day.”

“Exactly! You’ve never been sick!”

“Alex, that makes no sense,” he said as he made his way to the bed, clothing in hand. “Now come on. Shower time.”

Alex finally popped his head out of his blanket pile when he heard Michael approach. “No, cuddle time. You’ve never been sick. You can’t get sick. I can’t give you my death, so that means you get to come here and cuddle.”

Michael sighed. “If I agree to cuddle, will you shower and let me change the sheets?”

“Yes.” Alex nodded his agreement with more enthusiasm than he’d shown for anything for days. “I promise to shower and let you change the sheets. You have to give me cuddles and kisses. That’s actually what the doctor prescribed, you know.”

This time Michael didn’t hold in his laughter. “Pretty sure Valenti didn’t prescribe that at all.”

He pulled Alex up from his nest and gave him a quick kiss.

“One kiss down payment. The rest you can get after the shower.”

Alex kissed Michael again. “Deal,” he said with a smirk as he made his way to the bathroom. 


	8. Bday Fic: The Hat covering the junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hat prompts you say? Well for your birthday, anything mi vida! I want someone walking in on them and one of them, don't care which, grabbing the hat to cover himself. Because hilarious mental image.

This was beginning to become a habit, or at the very least an unfortunate coincidence that just keeps reoccurring.

It started with Max coming into the Airstream unannounced. The door had flung open and Alex grabbed the first thing in sight that might actually cover anything important. Michael had not done the same thing.

“Fuck off Max,” he had yelled naked and hard.

Alex hadn’t been able to look at Max for a week after that.

-

It had been Liz after that. She had gone to the bunker to get one of Michael’s samples. She got more than just samples from Michael when she climbed down the ladder and looked across the lab. On the far side of the room Alex had Michael cornered, pants around his ankles. 

Liz’s “oh shit! Sorry!” was the only warning they got. Alex, who had been kneeling in front of Michael, had dropped his head in embarrassment. Michael showed an ounce of civility and tried to cover himself up the best he could. All he had was his hat.

In the end, Liz got an eyeful and her samples. Michael and Alex got a lecture on lab safety the next day that turned into an argument on hypocrisy. 

-

It followed in the same manner. Friends and family members would walk in at the completely wrong time. Admittedly, Michael and Alex could have limited their actions to more private areas- Maria had not taken kindly to their monopolizing of the Pony’s men’s room- but the two of them decided that it was everyone else who needed to learn how to knock. Especially when it was someone else’s house.

Kyle learned that the hard way.

He had found a new clue in his dad’s letters. Alex hadn’t answered his phone, so he made the drive out to the cabin. He saw Alex’s SUV and the unlocked door and walked right in.

He did not need to know that it wasn’t Guerin who wore the hat during sex. He especially didn’t need to know that anyone wore the hat during sex. But there he was, in the door way with an uninterrupted view of Alex and Guerin on the couch, hat firmly on top of Alex’s head and Alex firmly on top of Guerin.

Alex’s yells of “What the fuck! Get out of my house! What is wrong with you people!” haunted Kyle for weeks. He still blanches when he sees Michael’s black hat.


	9. Bday Fic: Isobel annoyed at Michael/Alex and "just friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Malex being "friends" and Isobel being really annoyed with the tension between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3 of the Twitter Fic

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) I’m getting real sick of watching my brother and his boyfriend play “firends”

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken YOU ARE FOOLING NO ONE! NO ONE!

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken THIS IS A DATE YOU ARE ON A DATE #uselessbidisaster

**psychic_maria** (@thewildpony) @badgalbracken it’s been like this every wednesday night for weeks. THEY HAVE A DATE NIGHT! EVERY! WEEK! #weknowyouredating

**Liz Ortecho** (@scientistliz) @badgalbracken @thewildpony it’s cute that they’re trying to get to know each other! You know what would be cuter? Admitted that they’re dating #weknowyouredating

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @scientistliz @thewildpony YOU ARE RIGHT AND YOU SHOULD SAY IT #weknowyouredating

**IsEvansBracken **(@badgalbracken) @scientistliz @thewildpony isn’t it bad enough that all three of us are bonding over this? Can’t they put us out of our misery? #weknowyouredating

**Noah Bracken, Esq.** (@nobracken) @badgalbracken @scientistliz @thewildpony I think you guys need to give them some space. They’ve been through a lot together. They know they’re in love. We know they’re in love, isn’t that enough?

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @scientistliz @thewildpony @nobracken noah baby I love you but no. #weknowyouredating #justadmitit #justfriendsmyass

**psychic_maria **(@thewildpony) @badgalbracken @scientistliz they accidentally touched hands while sharing fries five minutes ago and they haven’t actually broken eye contact since. Call your brother. Put me out of my misery.


	10. Bday Fic: #softcowboyaesthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: watching michael's cowboy swagger melt away when he looks at alex #softcowboyaesthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3 of the Twitter Fic

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) it’s wednesday night and you know what that means! It’s time to live tweet my brother’s date night.

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken this week’s exciting episode is once again at the local bar (@thewildpony) on the menu? A #bisexualdisaster and his #barelyfunctionalgay boyfriend. also beer. because how else are they supposed to talk about feelings?

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken here comes our #bisexualdisaster sporting his usual cowboy swagger. note the black cowboy hat and the “i refuse to use the razors my sister so thoughtfully gifted me” look

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken our #bisexualdisaster spotted his boy- I mean friend. OMG- he legit stopped in the middle of the bar to stare at him and smily like a loser

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken kill me with that #softcowboyaesthetic all trace of cool he might have had is gone.

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken HE TRIPPED WALKING TO THE TABLE #bisexualdisaster

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken oh he’s blushing! they’re both blushing! Could this be the night they- gasp!- hold hands?

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken what do our experts think? @thewildpony @scientistliz

**psychic_maria** (@thewildpony) @badgalbracken @scientistliz definitely gonna happen- #barelyfunctionalgay already has the nachos ordered! 

**Liz Ortecho** (@scientistliz) @badgalbracken @thewildpony I can confirm that last time they ordered nachos they held on to the same nacho for a solid night as they grinned at each other #softcowboyaesthetics that’s our new tag btw

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @badgalbracken @thewildpony @scientistliz there you have it folks! They’re going to hold hands and then they are going to tell us “no we’re not dating”


	11. Bday Fic: Max & Kyle Tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Max or Kyle’s tweets for the ever expanding Tweet!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3 of the Twitter Fic

**MaxEvans** (@russian_litlover) hey, does anyone know why people keep tagging me with crying emojis? Or sending me links to my sister’s twitter?

**Dr. Valenti** (@ValentiMcSexy) @russian_litlover those aren’t crying emojis man, that’s laughter

**MaxEvans **(@russian_litlover) @ValentiMcSexy really? I’ve always used it for crying

**Dr. Valenti **(@ValentiMcSexy) @russian_litlover no. Never do that again. @scientistliz how do you deal with this?

**MaxEvans** (@russian_litlover) @ValentiMcSexy @scientistliz can someone please explain what’s going on?

**psychic_maria **(@thewildpony) @russian_litlover @ValentiMcSexy @scientistliz they’re tagging you because they think you’re the brother she tweets about

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @thewildpony @russian_litlover @ValentiMcSexy @scientistliz How have you not seen my #softcowboyaesthetic tweets? They happen at least once a week

**psychic_maria** (@thewildpony) @badgalbracken @russian_litlover @ValentiMcSexy @scientistliz it’s every wednesday how have you missed it?

**MaxEvans **(@russian_litlover) @ValentiMcSexy @scientistliz @thewildpony @badgalbracken wait are you talking about Michael? He has a date night?

**IsEvansBracken **(@badgalbracken) @thewildpony @russian_litlover @ValentiMcSexy @scientistliz OMG TELL ME THIS DIDN’T JUST HAPPEN

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) ATTENTION WORLD: @russian_litlover is my #tokenstraight sibling and not #bisexualdisaster he is a disaster, but not the one I’m talking about

**MaxEvans** (@russian_litlover) wait! If I’m #tokenstraight and michael is #bisexualdisaster what does that make you?

**IsEvansBracken** (@badgalbracken) @russian_litlover #distinguishedbi

**psychic_maria** (@thewildpony) @russian_litlover #distinguishedbi

**Dr. Valenti **(@ValentiMcSexy) @russian_litlover #distinguishedbi

**Liz Ortecho** (@scientistliz) @russian_litlover #distinguishedbi

**Noah Bracken, Esq.** (@nobracken) @russian_litlover #distinguishedbi

**MaxEvas** (@russian_litlover) @ValentiMcSexy @scientistliz @thewildpony @badgalbracken @nobracken okay but who is he dating???

* * *

**Message to: Cam**

Please tell me you saw this *link I’m too lazy to fake*

**From: Cam**

I just saw it. Good job Evans. I can’t believe your family thinks you are That Oblivious

**To: Cam**

I’m actually a little hurt. Guys, I’m a deputy.

**From: Cam**

What are they going to do when they find out you knew first?

**To: Cam**

Don’t really know. Isobel is going to flip out though.

**From: Cam**

I will pay money to watch your sister flip her shit.

**From: Cam**

So. What’s your next move?

**To: Cam**

Think I can convince them I didn’t know Alex Manes was gay?

**From: Cam**

Yes.


	12. Bday Fic: Sharing ice cream at the Crashdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michael & Alex sharing ice cream at the Crashdown.

“Thanks for driving me home,” Michael said, voice a quiet in the still night. “I don’t know what I expected to find out there, but that definitely wasn’t it.”

Alex kept his focus on the road ahead. He knew Michael was gazing at the stars as they drove back from the abandoned prison. They were still out far enough that the light pollution wasn’t awful and the only thing around to break the skyline were the trees off in the distance.

“I don’t really know what I expected either,” Alex replied. “More answers, maybe, and fewer questions.”

“Yeah. Probably that.”

Alex finally stole a glance over at Michael. His head rest on the window and his eyes gazed steadily up, just like Alex expected. He looked tired, dejected. He looked so unlike the Michael he was used to. There was no fire in his eyes, no sparkle of mirth. All there was there was disappointment and resignation.

“Hey,” Alex said. “I know it’s late, but why don’t we stop at the Crashdown. I know Mr. Ortecho will let us in for some milkshakes.”

Michael finally tore his eyes away from the heavens.

“Nah,” he said, “he’ll have turned the fryer off and you wouldn’t be able to have fries too.”

“How about sundaes then? We’ll stop at a store and buy everything we need.”

Michael smiled, a barely-there smile but it was more emotion than Alex had seen since they left.

“Okay,” he said, “let’s go get sundaes.”

He leaned back against the door, but this time he kept his eyes on Alex and a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Alex counted that as a victory. 


	13. Bday Fic: Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ooh a ridiculously fluffy request?? Hmm... How about a malex proposal??? I know we're EXTREMELY far from that on the show, but this is fanfic and I'm feeling like I want some cute fluff

1.

They’re eighteen, stupid, and in love. Those are the best reasons they can come up with when people as them later. They are eighteen. They are stupid. They are in love.

That was why Michael held Alex’s hand in his and told him the truth.

“I’m an alien. I don’t know how I got here. I don’t know where my home is, besides where ever you are. You’re my home Alex Manes. I want to be yours too.”

They are stupid and eighteen and that is the best proposal either of them got.

Alex took off one of his rings and put it on Michael’s left ring finger. Michael had actually put an ounce of thought into it and had picked up a ring from the pawn shop.

They discussed the whole alien thing on their hours long drive to the closest state that would approve the license.

2.

Two weeks before Alex set out for his second deployment he returned home to Roswell. His boyfriend wouldn’t leave the sad city behind, but Alex understood. If he had any family he actually cared for he’d also never leave.

Alex really hoped that he’d have that family soon.

He was nervous. He had no real reason to be. He and Michael had been together for years, had been planning their future together for years. It’s not like Michael would say no. Alex was nervous anyway.

He was nervous when he approached Isobel Evans about proposing the month before.

He was nervous when he picked out the ring with her when he got back last week.

He was nervous when he and Isobel went to talk to Max together.

Asking his long-term boyfriend to marry him now that they could should not have made him nervous.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the Airstream’s door.

“Hey Alex, give me a minute. I got off work late!” Michael yelled from the trailer’s bathroom.

Alex walked in and sat on the bed.

“That’s ok Guerin. There was something I wanted to talk to you about before we went to dinner.”

Alex hoped Michael couldn’t hear the nerves in his voice.

“Ok,” Michael replied. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I’ll wait until you’re out of the bathroom.”

Michael opened the door a minute later.

“Alex, what’s up?”

Alex immediately stood up. He fumbled for the ring in his pocket.

“I know I leave soon. And I know that I shouldn’t ask this of you when I leave in two weeks, but I couldn’t put it off any longer.” He went to one knee eyes downcast, still afraid to look at Michael. “I’ve known that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since we were seventeen. It’s been six years and I haven’t changed my mind. The only thing that’s changed is that our state has finally decided to let it happen. We’re not the best with words, so I’m going to cut this short. Michael Guerin, will you marry me?”

Michael was smiling when Alex finally looked up. His eyes were watery, but his grin was huge.

“Of course, I will.” He laughed and reached a spot on top of the kitchen cabinets. “Fuck, I can’t believe you beat me to it.” He had a ring box in his hand. He got on one knee in front of Alex. “Alex Manes, of fucking course I want to marry you. I got you a ring and all.”

Alex laughed; happy tears ran down his face.

3.

“Alex, after this whole fourth alien thing is over and we’re alive, I’m going to marry you.”

Alex looked up from the computer and looked at Michael across the bunker. He wasn’t sure he heard that right.

“Guerin,” he said slowly, unsure. “Did you just ask me to marry you in the least romantic way possible?”

Michael bit his lip.

“Maybe?”

“You would think that man who called our connection ‘cosmic’ would find a better way to propose.” He sighed. “But yes, when this whole thing is over, we are going to the courthouse and I am marrying you.”


	14. Bachelorette Shorts: Wine Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written during the bachelorette weekend I attended for my irl best friend. I'm sure she was super confused why I was on my phone typing at odd times.

“Izzy, why are we here right now?”

“Because you’re my best friend and man of honor. And because I wanted a tasteful bachelorette party, Michael. What did you think I wanted male strippers?”

“Did you think I was going to object to that Iz?”

“Max might have.”

“I mean, Max objects to anything that isn’t Tolstoy and sad music as he jacks it to lost high school love.”

“Michael, that was an image I never wanted about my brother.”

Michael just shrugged and took another sip of his wine. It wasn’t so bad.


	15. Bachelorette Shorts: Blasting Britney in the Uber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel is single again and she's living her life how she wants to.

“You sure this is what you want,” Michael asked a third time since Isobel called the Uber.

“Yes Michael,” she replied. “I am single and out of an abusive relationship and I am going to celebrate me.”

They stood in relative silence as they waited. The phone said that the Uber was two minutes away.

“It’s a Hyundai, blue. License plate begins with KJ8,” Isobel said as the phone notifies them that their car should be there.

“Hello, Isobel?” The driver asked and they got into the car. “Does anyone want the Aux cord?”

Michael took the cord and plugged it in. He looked over at Isobel and smiled.

“Hope you don’t mind some Britney.”

The driver smiled and said “I love Britney.”

The opening notes of U Drive Me Crazy started playing. Isobel turned to Michael and grinned for the first time in months.

They sang Britney Spears with the driver for the full thirty minute drive.


	16. Bachelorette Shorts: Sk8r Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's taste in music has not improved since middle school.

“This is a Bachelorette Party, who let Alex be in charge of the music?”

Everyone turned from the table to look at the speaker. Sure enough Alex was stood next to it, phone in hand and intently scrolling.

“Seriously,” Rosa said, “someone take the phone away from him!”

“You don’t like my music Rosa?”

“This is a party for Liz and we definitely don’t need to rehash our middle school years.”

Alex gave her a haughty look.

“Avril is a classic.”

Michael snorted. “I mean, I loved her until they replaced her with a lookalike.”

Alex and Michael laughed while the rest just looked at them like they were crazy.

Rosa gave them one more look before she stood up and moved Alex away from the speaker.

“I don’t care how appropriate ‘Complicated’ is to your relationship, it’s still not a party song.”

The opening strands of Bidi Bidi Bom Bom was net with cheers from Liz and Maria. Rosa raised her eyebrows at Alex as if to say ‘I win’.

Alex went back to his seat, though not in defeat. Who could be mad when Selena was playing?


	17. Bachelorette Shorts: Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes bachelorette parties get tattoos. I didn't, but not from lack of trying.

“No.”

“Come on Izzy! Let’s do it! That group over there all did! Including the mother of the bride!”

Isobel just raised one cool eyebrow at Max.

“You are the member of this family with a tattoo thing. Michael and I are a blank slate and I am not changing that for impulse Bachelorette tattoos. Michael back me up.”

Michael refused to look Isobel in the eyes.

“What.”

“Nothing Iz.”

“What are you hiding from me Michael.”

“Nothing!”

“Michael.”

“Fine! I may have gotten a tattoo!”

“When!”

“Right after high school?”

“And you didn’t tell me!”

“Well, we never really told anyone anything so…”

Michael avoided everyone’s eyes. There were some things they didn’t talk about and Alex Manes was one of them.


	18. Bachelorette Shorts: Mr. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Brightside is a classic and a banger and who wouldn't drunkenly yell it?

“COMING OUT OF MY CAGE AND IM DOING JUST FINE GOTTA GOTTA BE DOWN BECAUSE I WANT IT ALL,” Michael screamed along to the sound system in the bar.

Liz and Maria exchanged glances across the bar. Alex was at the bar trying to flag down the bartender.

Michael screaming to The Killers was not what they expected when they set out for the night, Liz’s bridal party went out for the night. It had taken a lot for Liz to win Michael to her side.

“He’s my Mikey!” She has argued while clutching Michael in a hug

“He’s my brother,” Max has replied, with the full awareness that he was going to lose.

“I NEEEEEVER! I NEVER! I NEVER! I NEVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! BOM BOM BOM!” Michael screamed as the song ended.

Liz was not regretting her decision. She was not.


	19. Bachelorette Shorts: Piano Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael overhears a conversation about Alex and a piano bar.

“I’m telling you the guy sounded just like Brendon Urie. I think Alex was half ready to go home with him.”

Isobel smirked into her wine as she watched Michael’s face

They were at a bar besides The Wild Pony, but they still couldn’t avoid the local gossip. A group of military looking men were at the table next to them. They had been talking about a bachelor party they had, comparing one from a few years ago to another from the week before.

The week before, when Alex had refused an invitation to hang out because he was going out with his Air Force friends.

“Seriously,” a short ginger said, hair cut tight and high. “I don’t think I’d ever seen Alex that drunk or that stupidly into a guy ever. The combo of that voice with the curly hair? I think he’s still planning the wedding.”

Isobel’s smirk somehow grew as she watched Michael do a spit take, as he took a spit of his whiskey and choked.


	20. Wedding Shorts: Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael still isn't sure how he got here, but he's thankful all the same.

“Sanders really let you do this?” Michael asked as he looked over the normally empty yard.

“What do you mean ‘let’?” Isobel replied. “That man adores you, of course he let us have the dinner here.” She looked over at her handiwork. She had truly transformed the space. Where there were generally tools and spare car parts there was a large white tent, lights that he was assured were fairy lights and not Christmas lights illuminated everything. Long tables were set up, with actual table settings, along with pictures of Michael and Alex that someone- Isobel- had dragged out of somewhere. Outside the tent we’re backyard games. Michael could see corn hole and washers, some weird game with a washer on a string that you tried to attach to a hook.

If Michael had ever thought about it, if he had ever let himself believe they could get to this point, he would have imagined this.

When Isobel and Liz first brought up the idea of a rehearsal dinner Michael had panicked.

“What do you mean rehearsal? I have to practice? Do you really think I’m gonna fuck it up that much?” He had asked Liz one day in their shared lab. Liz had just laughed and explained.

Now that he was here he loved every moment of it. He loved that he had more than a few people there that wanted to celebrate with him and Alex. Sanders and his wife were there, Arturo and Rosa laughed in a corner while Michelle seemed to be embarrassing Kyle, judging by the red on his cheeks. More people they had met since the alien truth came to light, Alex’s military friends. Hell, the one decent Manes brother was even their with his family.

It was nice. It was more than nice. It was the most beautiful thing Michael had ever seen.

“Thanks Is,” Michael said as he watched the party. Liz, Max, and Maria were around the pop-up bar Maria had supplied from The Wild Pony. It made Michael glow, that he could have this, truly have a family and people who loved and cared about him.

He looked up when Isobel nudged him hard in the arm.

“Your fiancé has been trying to wave you down,” she said with only a tiny bite. “Maybe you should go spend time with him?”

He made his way under the tent and had to smile at the fake stars that decorated the underside of the canvas.

“Hey,” Alex said when Michael finally made his way to his side. Alex gave him a light kiss. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” Michael replied with a hint of awe in his voice. “I kinda can’t believe Liz and Isobel pulled this off.”

“Well, they are very excited to be the sisters of the groom, you know.”

Michael smiled and wrapped an arm around Alex.

“I think they’re just bummed they don’t get to make a big speech and embarrass us at the wedding. That’s Max and Kyle’s job.”

“Oh don’t worry, they get to embarrass us tonight.”

“What.”

Alex just smiled and kissed Michael’s cheek. “Don’t worry,” he said after a moment, “they promised to keep it to light teasing.”

Light teasing was a lie. By the time Isobel and Liz got up to speak and offer their welcome, most of the guests were on their way to drunk with a few notable exceptions. The group roared with laughter as they rehashed a lifetime of awful fashion choices, poor communication, and stupid comments Michael had made. They ended the speech by calling Michael and Alex out for still not picking a first dance song.

“It’s not like the wedding is tomorrow or anything,” Isobel said. “They still have plenty of time.” The audience laughed.

“Because of that, we’re taking song recommendations,” Liz said.

Song recommendations were shouted from across the tent, some serious but most silly. It ended with Kyle’s suggestion of Katy Perry’s ET and a handful of Reese’s Pieces thrown at his head.

As the night ended, and people started to leave, Alex put on music as their guests left. When it was just the two of them left in the junkyard, and with a promise from Alex that he’d meet Kyle at his house in an hour, Michael stoke Alex’s iPod and put on a new song.

Alex smiled.

“This was playing this at the Emporium during our first kiss.”

Michael pulled Alex into his arms and started to sway. “I know.”

They danced under the fake stars, 15 years after their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me at my tumblr and talk to me about RNM!](https://michaels-blackhat.tumblr.com)


End file.
